No Where To Run But Your Arms
by supanaturalgal
Summary: We know about Malfoy Hermione." Harry said. "Ha-ha, guys this is very funny" Hermione said. Ron and Harry know something about Hermione they don't like. They decide to confront her about it, but not in a way normal people see as well...normal. Rape


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. But I can dream...**

**No Where To Run But Your Arms**

Hermione awoke; face down on the ground and with a mouth full of dirt and naked. _Where am I? Where are my clothes?_ Hermione pondered as she got up from the dirt cover floor and felt something prevent her from moving forward. Chains had her legs secured to the wall behind her. _What the hell? What's going on?_

"Ha-ha, guys this is very funny" Hermione said into the darkness expecting someone to come out and say this was all a joke, when no-one replied she started to worry. Hermione leant back against the wall she was chained to, and looked around at her surroundings. _This all looks familiar._ Hermione sat back on the ground, unaware that tears had started to run down over her cheeks, she started to think. _Why me? Where am I? I know I've been here before, I just can't think where this is._

_Hermione looked up at Ron standing before her. "Ron, thank god you've come. I've been tied up" Ron laughed maniacally. "Ron this is no time to laugh." Hermione scolded, as she stood up to look him in the eye. "Untie me, so we can leave"_

_Ron slapped Hermione across the face and she fell to the floor. "Shut up, you stupid bitch!" Ron yelled at her. Hermione whimpered, and moved her hand to touch her cheek. Ron had never hit her before, what was going on? "You're going to do everything I tell you to; otherwise I'll hit you again. Do you understand?" Ron said to her._

_Hermione nodded her head, she didn't know what had gotten into Ron, but she sure didn't want another hit like that. She could already feel the bruise from the last hit forming. "Good girl" Ron held a hand out to Hermione. She took it and quickly stood up. Ron smiled at her and moved closer to her, "Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked shrilly._

_*SMACK* Ron hit Hermione across the face again, and Hermione once again fell to the floor. "I thought I told you to shut up." Ron said cruelly, still smiling at her. "Now my little witch, have you learnt your lesson?" Hermione once again nodded her head, and felt herself get pulled back up to her feet. "That's a good girl" Ron said to her before pressing himself up again her, and kissing her full on the mouth. _

_Hermione tried to pull away, but that only made him more eager. Ron pulled away and slapped her again, "Stop, don't you understand! I'm in control here Hermione, not you. I'm finally the one who's making the rules. Not you and not Harry. Me" Ron screamed at her._

"Wake up" Hermione heard someone say, "Wake up Mione" Hermione opened her eyes, in front of her stood Ron and Harry. Hermione smiled and got to her feet, and went to hug her best friends. Ron and Harry took a step back from her, and glared.

"Oh my god." Hermione said, suddenly terrified. "No, no! You guys are here to help me aren't you? Please, let me go" Hermione cried, and fell back to the floor, her body shuddering from how hard she was crying. "Please, don't" Harry stepped forward and bent down so he was facing Hermione and kissed Hermione softly on the mouth, Hermione whimpered and stepped back. "Please Harry"

"Shut up you little Bitch" Ron yelled from behind Harry, "Don't beg us for forgiveness, we know what you've been doing" Hermione looked up at Ron, she hadn't done anything wrong. Harry got up from in front of Hermione and went over to Ron. "Did you honestly think we wouldn't find out?"

Hermione abruptly stood up, "Find out what Ronald? I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione yelled back at him. Ron walked over to Hermione and slapped her across the face. Hermione screamed and fell to the floor, holding her cheek. "You're such a bastard" Ron laughed, and pulled Hermione back to her feet by her hair. Only to slap her again, and watch as she fell to the floor. Hermione screamed again, and cried even harder than before.

Harry walked over to where Ron was standing, "We know about Malfoy Hermione." Harry said to her. Hermione was shocked; she had never been with Malfoy. Not lately anyway. "We saw you with him. Kissing, touching...it was disgusting. What's wrong with Ron and me? We're your best friends, you could've had either of us, and instead you choose him!" Harry yelled.

"So now Mione, you're going to be punished" Ron said, pulling Hermione back to her feet, and into his arms. "And we are going to have some fun" Ron whispered into her ear, before kissing her full on the mouth, needily. His tongue pushing her lips apart and exploring his way around her mouth, nipping her lips, tasting every inch of her mouth. Ron pulled away and spat at the floor, "Now that there is no more ferret germs residing in your gorgeous virgin mouth, I think it's time for your first punishment"

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Harry undressing and making his way back over to where she and Ron where. She looked at Harry frightened; his erection was standing proud against his stomach. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed to Merlin that she would come out of this alive. "Don't close your eyes bitch. Look at what you passed over." Ron said before slapping Hermione across the face again. Once more she fell to the floor, face down into the dirt. "Don't dirty yourself bitch"

Hermione glared up at Ron, and glanced over at Harry once more. Harry stood to her left, slowly stroking himself, looking down at Hermione's weak form. Harry bent down and kisses Hermione on the mouth, softly and slow; the total opposite of Ron. Harry stood back up and pushed his erection into her face, Hermione looked pleadingly up at Harry begging him not to make her do this. She didn't deserve this, no one did. "What are you waiting for Hermione?" Ron sneered at her, "Put your virgin lips around Harry, and pleasure him until there's nothing left."

Hermione unwillingly obliged, moving her mouth closer to Harry, and cautiously licking from the base of him, right to the tip. Harry let out a groan, and Ron moaned. Hermione repeated the act, slowly making sure that she could procrastinate a bit longer, so as to not have to suck him. Once again she slowly moved her tongue up his erection, making Harry moan louder than before. Daringly she put the tip of his erection into her mouth, and Harry bucked himself further inside her mouth. Hermione almost gagged as Harry's penis touched the back of her throat.

Slowly, Hermione moved up and down Harry's shaft, making both him and Ron moan aloud. "Faster Mione" Harry moaned, Hermione opened her eyes and glanced at Ron. He looked back at her threateningly and Hermione quickly closed her eyes, and obliged to Harry's request. Gradually Hermione's mouth moved faster and faster up and down Harry's long shaft. Hermione felt Harry's erection tighten as she went faster, and she knew that he was going to cum soon. Hermione slowed down, only to be hit over the head by Ron, "No one has told you to stop, keep going until he cums in your mouth"

Hermione winced but picked her speed back up and surely she felt Harry tighten again, faster Hermione's mouth wet around Harry. "Oh God" Harry moaned, and Hermione could fell a substance going down the back of her throat. She almost gagged at the thought of it, and quickly removed her lips from around Harry. Hermione glared up at Harry and Ron, "Happy now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not even close, now it's my turn." Ron said, "Lick me clean" Hermione looked back down in front of her, and sure enough Ron's erection was in front of her mouth, glistening in cum. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Ron took this as an invitation to thrust himself into Hermione's mouth. Hermione pulled her head back, and hurled. She could taste Ron inside her mouth. Ron spat down at her, "What? Aren't I good enough for you?" Ron grabbed a fist full of Hermione's hair and pulled her up towards him, "You are an ungrateful little bitch".

He dropped Hermione and spat at her again, "It's still my turn." Ron said, getting on the floor next to Hermione. "Turn around bitch and get on your hands and knees" Hermione did as she was told, and felt something move towards her arse. "Are you ready for this, are you still a virgin? Or has he tainted you here as well?" Ron asked harshly before thrusting into Hermione. Her scream filled the whole of the small room they were in. She wasn't ready for him to be inside her, and Ron wouldn't wait for her to adjust to him.

Ron continued to thrust himself into Hermione, who continued to scream at every thrust. "Stop screaming Bitch" Ron yelled at her and smacked her arse. Hermione screamed again, only for Ron to smack her again. "When you stop screaming, I'll stop hitting" Ron whispered into her ear, and then sped up again. Hermione bit her lip, hard. She needed to get away from them. Her 'best friends' were torturing her.

Hermione felt Ron reached under her, and start to play with her little bundle of nerves. Hermione almost let a moan escape her mouth. "Go on Mione, moan. You know you want to" Harry coaxed her. Standing in front of her. His erection now standing proud against him once again. Hermione accidently let a moan escape her lips; and Ron took this as a sign to go faster still playing with her clit.

Hermione couldn't help but continue to moan as Ron thrust himself into her and Harry stroked himself in front of her. Once again, she looked up at Harry pleadingly asking for him to put himself back into her mouth. Harry knelt in front of Hermione and kissed her longingly and passionately; moving his tongue around her mouth as she continued to moan and whimper. Harry broke the kiss and placed himself at Hermione's mouth, and she took him in. Her mouth moved up and down Harry in sync to Ron's thrusting. Hermione moaned again, and could feel the hot liquid pour down her throat and she knew that Harry had cum again. "Ahhh, FUCK!" Ron moaned as he also came into Hermione.

Once Ron and Harry had calmed down from their orgasms, they moved from Hermione and stood up behind her. Hermione lay on the floor in front of them, coved in sweat and dirt. "Are you going to let me go now?" Hermione whispered. Ron and Harry laughed as they left the room. Hermione broke down in tears again, unable to control herself. They had touched her, the two people who were supposed to always be there for her and protect her from other people who wanted her, had just forced themselves on her; and now they were going to leave her there to cry.

Hermione awoke when she heard the door to her room open; she wasn't sure how long she had been down here. Or how long it had been since she had last eaten; and she didn't dare open her eyes to see who had come to see her. Hermione wouldn't allowed herself to ever look at Ron and Harry the same way again. They would never have her trust of respect again.

"Granger?" Hermione heard her visitor ask; Hermione whimpered and heard footsteps coming towards her. "I won't hurt you; we've got to get you out of here." Hermione nodded her head slowly and tried to stand up, only to fall back down again. Hermione didn't try to get back up again; she just sat on the ground and cried. "Come on, I'll carry you. Hermione, it'll be alright now"

Her saviour picked her up and took her carried her out into the hallway. Slowly Hermione opened her eyes, and looked around her. She was in the Shrieking Shack; she turned her attention to her saviour. Her frightened eyes met eyes of steely blue, and they were equally as frightened; not because of what had happened to him, but because Hermione was badly bruised across her face.

"Draco?" Hermione asked weakly, she looked up at him again. _I must be dreaming_ Hermione thought as Draco held onto her tightly and cried. He cried because the woman he had always despised had been beaten and raped by her two best friends; because he knew that they would get away with it because they were Wonder Boy and his weasel sidekick; and because the woman he held in his arms, was the one woman he knew would always give him her everlasting love and affection and never tell her friends about their relationship.

And Hermione cried with him, but not because of what she had endured; but because Draco had come to find her; because he would now keep her safe; and because he would now seek revenge on those who had done this to her, and those that knew about it. But most of all because Draco truly loved her, and no matter what her friends had said to her all those days before; she knew the real Draco Malfoy and he wasn't a monster.

"Come on baby, let's get out of the country" Draco whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded and on her confirmation Draco apparated away from Hogwarts the place he and Hermione had called home, away from Potter and Weasley and away from those who saw their love as wrong. As theirs was a love that their friends did not approve of, and did not know about until Potter and Weasley had decided to do this to her; to them. "I'll get revenge. Don't you worry, baby"


End file.
